


【授权翻译/油炸玫瑰】Little Crow(小乌鸦，ABO设定）

by RubyStarker



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Roth, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Canon Compliant, Discussion of Abortion, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mustaches, No Graphic Birth, Omega Jacob, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Talk of sterilization, This is a old as fuck fic, Victorian England didn't have exactly all the body rights for Omegas, discussion of body rights, extra texture, omegas without balls, rimming with a mustache, slick, this is the omega universe where a heat is triggered and a second opening (vagina) is revealed, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyStarker/pseuds/RubyStarker
Summary: Jaco Frye一直以来都在犯错。他爱上了Roth，和他共同渡过了一个热潮期，最后却不得不亲手杀了他。现在，他得面对“现实”而不是把它当成jokes，jokes，jokes。





	【授权翻译/油炸玫瑰】Little Crow(小乌鸦，ABO设定）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936521) by [Speckeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckeh/pseuds/Speckeh). 



> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936521
> 
> 原作者的话：  
> 警告！  
> 我在2016年写下了这篇文却在接下来的两年忘记了它。我决定修改一下并将它发布到这儿！我不想改变所有，因为这对2016年的我而言是不真实的，但我尽了我最大的努力去改善那些硬伤。  
> 请享用！
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 处女翻，渣翻，无论是花式意译还是钢铁直译都翻不出原作的万分之一好，欢迎阅读原文。欢迎捉虫，求轻喷，跪求评论。  
> Alpha罗斯/Omega雅阁（斜杠有意义），Omega双性设定。  
> 主要人物死亡有，雅阁生子有，些微的哺乳描写，慎入。
> 
> 能接受？Let's enjoy.

“Jacob，这已经是你第六次在房顶上吐得昏天黑地了！”Evie咬牙说道，兜帽遮着她的脸。现在他们应该跟踪Starrick剩下的守卫，找到伊甸碎片，还给伦敦和平。如果Jacob仍然控制不了自己的胃，落到屋顶时不能保持平衡的话，他们的每一条策略都会被破坏。

“这没什么大不了的，你为什么这么唠叨？”Jacob喘着气，紧接着另一波干呕袭来。

就在不久前，疼痛袭击了他的全身。训练可以解释这一切，但这是一种发自身体深处的疼痛：他的肺像受了伤似的抽疼，肌肉酸痛，胸口发闷，还有他的胃，该死的胃。火车开始常常让他感到恶心，甚至连滑过伦敦上空都另他头晕目眩。有些事不对劲，他知道，但他不敢说出它的名字。

“自从你遇见Roth那家伙，被他那疯狂的任务迷住后你就走了。你知道，我几乎有三个月没看见你。你会爬墙回家，身上散发着他那古龙水的臭味，脸上挂着愚蠢的傻笑。自从你杀了他之后你就不再像那样了。”  
“我不需要情况分析，医生。”Jacob面露不快，坐了下来。他额角的青筋鼓鼓跳动，脑袋发痛。

“你是爱上他了吗，Jacob？”  
“什么？和那个疯子？”上帝啊，是什么时候一切都变成了一团浆糊？  
“疯狂会吸引荒唐。你说过他是个很有感染力的人。我不会怪你的如果——Jacob！”Evie冲过屋顶，在她弟弟倒下的那一刻紧紧地拽住他的夹克衫背面。他双眼后翻，呼吸急促。

“啊——你都吃了些什么？”Evie抱怨道，双脚牢牢扎根于光滑的瓷片上，将他死沉的躯体拖回房顶。

 

 

_“Jacob，darling。你现在应该看看你自己。在月光中熠熠生辉，脊背弯出性感的弧度。 Sweetheart, you’re the pièce de résistance. *①我美丽的小乌鸦……”_

Jacob感到火车在转弯，一条湿冷的毛巾盖在他的额上。他隐隐约约听到有人正在担忧地谈论些什么。  
“他不该像这样透支自己。”  
“他没有告诉我。他的热潮期通常不是两个月一次。六个月没有对他来说都不是什么怪事。”  
“但是，你们的工作很危险，况且他还怀着孕。如果不小心的话他很有可能会失去这个孩子。他几乎就这么做了。”

 

感到喉咙干涩，他抬起沉重的手臂，揉了揉眼。孩子……当然。一切都说得通了。那些没由来的恶心、呕吐。一半的他应该感到恐惧，然后要求他们将它从自己身体里拿掉，可是另一半的他又是如此的安心，安心到他可以哭泣。 _他还在我身边。_

 

“Jacob。”Evie注意到她弟弟的动作，她在他身边坐了下来，握住他的手。“Jacob，你知道吗？”  
“我怀疑过……”他叹了口气道，转过头看向他的姐姐。 _我将再次看到他的双眼。_ “你知道谁是父亲吗？”Evie问道，眼里盛满关心，他的脸尴尬地红了起来。  
“听着，我知道我不是全伦敦最有道德的人，但我还不至于蠢到连谁是它父亲都不知道。”Jacob没好气地说道，他坐了起来，想要离开自己平日里常坐的那把椅子。  
Evie闪电般伸出手，将他重新按回椅子上。他皱了皱眉。

“他们必须得知道。而你也必须做决定。没有人会让你冒着两个生命的风险去执行那些危险的任务。”  
“已经没人可以商量了。我能自己做好这份工作。”他懒洋洋地往刺杀墙上指了一下。仅有一张照片的脸上没有画上一个X。

“天啊Jacob！和 _那个疯子_ 的？”Evie气得满脸通红。她知道她不应该生气，过去的事早已无法挽回。她会爱Jacob的孩子，无论她将拥有一个侄子还是侄女。但是，一个圣殿骑士的后裔？

“ _Jokes，jokes，jokes……_ ”Jacob叹气道，用前臂挡住眼睛。“我说过他是一个很有魅力的人。这并不是我一直回去找他的唯一原因。”  
Evie站了起来，挪开Jacob的手。“为什么所有事情对你而言都只是游戏？你将要成为一个父亲，Jacob！你将要养育由一个死人留在你肚子里面的孩子。你打算怎么做？你甚至不能照顾好你自己！”  
Jacob坐在椅子上荡着他的腿。他重新站了起来，而这次，Evie没有把他按回去。

“哈，又一个父亲在教训我了？就算你最终分化成了一个Alpha并不代表你可以对我指手画脚。天哪，没有人能明白。他 _明白_ 。你没有发现吗？他或许不是那些你想让我感兴趣的打扮地像只公孔雀一样的Alpha，但他看到了我的潜能，不像你。不像父亲。”

“我们从来没有因为你的第二性别而限制你Jacob！你怎么能这么说？兄弟会不在意你的第二性别是什么。我们学会如何控制它，以此来提升我们的能力。”Evie转向她的弟弟。这些年来他们一直为这个而争吵。Jacob认为Evie没有公平地对待他，Evie认为这么做才是适合Jacob的。他就是个小孩。一副高大强壮的身躯里住着一个小孩的灵魂。

“你们不让我绝育。你们不让我把……把这功能报废掉。现在，听着Evie。我想告诉你们两个。”  
“难道你——你有想过如果我们真的这么做了会发生什么吗？这是违法的，Jacob！如果你——”  
“所以就要改变我的想法？你以为这样你就能控制我了？”

 

“都别吵了。Jacob需要休息。我们还有好几个月，Starrick哪儿也不会去。为什么我们不能花一个星期来冷静一下呢？”Green站在了姐弟俩中间。  
“当然了Greenie。为什么你不能把Evie带出去然后干一下她的结呢？”Jacob气冲冲地说，转身走进了后面的车厢。  
Evie的脸被愤怒和尴尬烧得通红。

 

“我要留着它。”Jacob自言自语道，他打开了侧门，看着火车颠簸而行。“我要留着那个懂我的人唯一留下的东西。”  
他跳下火车，转弯带来的惯性差点让他摔倒，跌跌撞撞了一会。他直起身，将他的帽子轻巧地戴在头上，向前走去。

 

他们的第一次相遇是激动人心的。Maxwell，一个古怪、狂野的人，他对于引起麻烦以及给史塔瑞克增添烦恼有着极具感染力的热情。而让Jacob停下的是他的爱称。Roth极其轻易地恭维了他。这令他的心怦怦直跳，罕见地让他感到焦虑。他可以和其他女人调情，亦或是其他男人，这都没问题，但这个男人。这个奇怪的、脸上带着一条伤疤的男人让Jacob _为之燃烧_ 。

 

初吻发生在第一个任务完成之后。他们分享酒饮，一同嘲笑他们的战利品。Jacob离得太近了，他的头几乎就靠在Roth的肩膀上，脸颊在酒精的作用下变得通红。  
“Darling boy。”Roth用他那粗哑的嗓音呢喃道，炽热的手掌搭上位于Jacob颌部下方的脖颈。他抬起年轻人的脸庞，然后俯下身。 他要把这个人——这个先是震惊，继而大笑起来的年轻人，慢慢地拆吃入腹。Roth啃咬、吮吸着他的嘴唇，一边用舌头灵巧地在Jacob被迫张大的嘴里游动，一边用拇指摩挲着他的下巴。Jacob无助地张着嘴，酒杯掉在了地上，他的一只手紧紧攥住Roth的衣角。他的心不受控制地狂跳起来，这个男人疾风骤雨般地将他撕成了碎片，却又用同样的方式塑造出了一个全新的Jacob。

第二次发生在回程的马车上。肾上腺素在彼此的体内奔涌。一吻罢了，Jacob径直扑向Roth。这个吻饥渴而又充满危险。唇齿相贴，鲜血的味道开始蔓延。Roth低吼着，手指陷入Jacob的头发，用力拉扯。刺客喘着气退开些许，接吻留下的伤口在唇上鲜红无比，血顺着他的嘴角往下滴落。他不清楚这是Roth的血还是他的，但这并不重要。Roth转过头，轻轻舔舐掉滴落的鲜血，Jacob喘息不已，伸手抓住了年长者的衣衫，死死绞住。“ _Darling。_ ”

像这样的事持续了好几周。无论是危险而又惊人的表演，亦或是与Roth共进晚餐，一同乘坐马车的旅行最终以Jacob坐在Roth膝上画上句点。这真是太有趣了。桀骜不驯而又洋溢着青春活力的Jacob在干瘦的Roth前竟显得如此乖顺。每当Roth哄着他爬上自己的膝盖，用嘴奴役他的时候，他都会全身颤抖。从来没有一个人能让Jacob这么湿过。难以启齿的是，他的皮肤敏感到发痒，每一次肌肤相亲都渴望着得到更多。他想让Roth进入他，以一种疯狂的、远比两人所探索的更深的深度填满他。他想永远拥有他，哪怕沦为爱情的傀儡。

“Max。”Jacob小声呻吟，那双灵巧的手正挤压着他的臀部。他能感受到自己身体对于Roth的渴求，分泌的液体不住地沿着他的大腿内侧滑了下去，滴落到他的靴子上。上帝啊，他需要更多，更多的爱抚，更多的……更多的一切。

“怎么了，Darling？”Roth问道，他亲吻着刺客的脖颈，手指缓缓解开他衣服上的纽扣。Jacob的一分一毫都宛如神赐。流淌的汗水、充满力量的坚实肌肉……以及那甜美的信息素， _上帝啊_ 那是最美妙的。他的性器不由得硬了，撑着裤子。他现在只想将这个Omega推倒，然后抬起他的双腿狠狠占有他，标记他。不过，他骨子里仍是一名绅士。

“我要。”Jacob急切地吼道，盯着那双冷静的灰眸。“我要你。”  
“Jacob，我亲爱的，dear boy。你确定你受得了吗？”Roth慢慢地笑了，一只手离开Jacob的屁股转而抚摸他的双颊。他能感受到Jacob隔着裤子的那份灼热，他的 _悸动_ ，他的 _渴求_ ……  
“G-God，Maxwell。求你了。”Jacob伸出手，五指陷入他的胳膊。  
“让我们先脱掉你的衣服吧，Love。”

 

_Love，love……Love。_ 这个单词在Jacob脑海里萦绕盘旋。暗器“叮叮当当”掉了一地，他近乎是撕下了自己的全部衣物。他知道这是一个爱称，他自己也多次使用过，但从Roth口里念出来它便带上了魔力。他为此怦然心动，对它的含义感到激动不已，却又有着一丝害怕。两个月以来“Roth”这个名字在他脑中一直挥之不去，他的身体期待着这个与旁人格格不入的男人。

“看看你，你真是漂亮极了。到床上去。做个乖孩子，把你的屁股翘高一点。让我好好看看你。”Roth的声音宛如魔咒。暗沉而刺耳的声线不能阻止Jacob难耐的勃起。他爬上Roth的床，背朝年长者。他小心地摆好姿势，腿分开，低下头，直到他的屁股高高撅起。Jacob闭上眼，赤裸裸地暴露在别人的视野下让他有些害羞。他的阴茎沉甸甸地垂在腿间，分泌的液体让大腿内侧又湿又滑。

Roth站到Jacob身后，指尖如幽灵般掠过他的背部下方以及臀部附近。“Jacob，你真美。当你手持匕首战斗时则更是如此，但这……这是一个亲密的时刻。”他将手掌按在Jacob大腿后面，得意地笑了。男孩被这一动作激得险些跳了起来，他的呼吸更加急促了。“你太 _湿_ 了，darling。我可没做什么值得你如此热情款待的事。”

“我——”Jacob颤抖着，一根手指按压着他敏感的穴口，缓慢而又坚定地划着圈。“和你在一起我忍不住。”他的手抓紧了床单。

“我很荣幸，Jacob。我会回报你的馈赠的。”Roth突然用力扇了Jacob屁股一巴掌，刺客吃痛着呻吟出声。尽管Roth更为年长，身形更瘦削，实际上他拥有绝对的力量。一次有力的击打使得他白皙的屁股染上可爱的粉红。床因为增加的重量而变得更沉，Roth的手分开Jacob的臀瓣。刺客屏住呼吸，将脸埋进被单。

Roth先是朝穴口轻轻吹了一口气，引得Omega的脚趾不由地蜷缩起来。他笑了笑，向前倾身，舌头舔上对方的小穴。Jacob压抑着笑了一下。  
“你——你的胡子。”他猛地浑身一颤，使得身后人把他抓得更紧以稳住身形。  
“一个附加的小礼物，享受它吧。”Roth也跟着笑了。

Jacob的笑声很快融化成了一阵阵呻吟。Roth正热情地抚慰着他。他揉搓着Jacob的臀肉，时而轻咬，时而击打，随后一条舌头探向他的深处。在无法招架的侵袭下，Jacob只能喘息着浑身发抖，他的阴茎颤动着，顶端的小孔失禁般淌着水。Roth无师自通地摸清了他的身体，他那极具天赋的舌头探向湿热的穴道的更深处，用力戳刺那敏感点，引得黑发刺客不住地后退。Roth因他行动上的鼓励而低吼，一只手从他的屁股上滑下来，转而握住了对方勃起的性器，用力撸动。

Jacob背拱了起来，汗水渗出皮肤，他渴望得到更多的摩擦，渴望能有一个更粗的家伙进入他。一时间，他浑身发热，不住喘息，大量透明的液体从阴穴里溢出。这时Roth的手停止了抚慰他的阴茎，向后伸去。在Jacob出声抱怨之前，圣殿骑士捏住了他因充血而挺露的阴蒂。  
_Oh, oh shit._

“看看你，Jacob。就像一朵在夜晚里盛开的花，你沐浴着月光为我绽放。真是可爱又诱人。”他指尖描摩着阴穴两侧敏感的肉瓣，巨浪般的快感直逼得Jacob呜咽出声。他很清楚他应该再一次将自己交给一个Alpha。他就要发情了，虽然这是不可预测的。有时候会等上四个月，甚至有一次在他遇见合适的人之前整整一年都没有。他已经记不清上一次发情期了。而这里有一个真正的Alpha可以帮助他，他感到他的穴道收缩着，渴望着外物的入侵。

“只要你开口我就会停——”  
“不！求你。”Jacob没把这当成一场游戏。他想要它。他想要在体内感受到Roth，想让Roth深深地进入他，占有他。距离上一个Alpha帮助他渡过发情期已经隔了太久太久，他现在需要它。需要 _他_ 。

“求你了，Max。操我。”

Roth因Omega的话而低吼，胡乱摸索着解下自己的衣物。听见搭扣落在地上发出的清脆声音，Jacob吸了一口气，Alpha巨大滚烫的肉棒贴上着他的阴穴。Roth以一种轻缓的频率动着腰，性器摩蹭着Jacob的阴唇，擦过肉缝，抵住他的阴蒂。Jacob呻吟着，他抬起头，扭着身子，急切地吻上Roth。他们唇舌纠缠，唇齿相依，夺走对方的每一次呻吟和呼吸。Roth找准角度，性器圆润的头部撑开穴口，并向前挤进。

一阵湿热包裹住Roth的阴茎，而Jacob震惊于这场期待已久的正戏。他向前挺腰，一寸寸地接近着如丝绒般柔软的细缝，直到他的腹股沟与Jacob的臀部紧紧贴合在一起。他深深地进入了眼前的人，对方湿热紧致的肉穴咬紧了他的性器。  
“呃—啊操 Roth。”Jacob低下头呜咽着。他发誓，他真真切切地感受到Roth是如何嵌入他的身体，如何填满他的每一寸。他因体内这有着惊人尺寸的阴茎而微微痉挛。  
_“Darling，你真是令人惊叹。_ ”Jacob往后挪了挪他的屁股，Roth笑了。“马上，love。再坚持一会儿。我得尽我所能照顾好你。”

Roth的手紧紧掐住Jacob的腰，将刺客带出去，又猛地拉了回来。他们的下身碰撞在一起，彼此发出呻吟，Roth每操一次Jacob都会带出淫糜的水声。他以一种近乎野蛮的节奏肏弄着Jacob，追求着高潮。Jacob浑身颤抖，头不禁随着Roth的动作晃动，整个人陷入了灼热的情潮和痛楚的欢愉。Roth将他往怀里一带，无情地咬住了Omega的肩膀。他能感受到藏在更深处的那个软热的腔体正在被他打开，于是操弄得越发有力，快速密集地顶弄那个小小的腔口。Jacob扭着身，那一瞬间，他对“Roth会标记他”这个事实感到恐惧。尽他所爱……他爱这个圣殿骑士，现在来看，把他们俩绑定在一起真是个疯狂的主意。但是，他能感知到Roth咬破他所留下的伤痕，他会珍惜的。好比 _一个订婚戒指_ 。他自嘲地想。  
Roth的手来到Jacob两腿之间，不断揉搓着他的阴蒂。时而夹捏时而揉弄，他以一种娴熟的手法玩弄着那小巧的突起，直到Jacob忍不住大叫起来，只能抽噎着抬高屁股来迎合Maxwell猛烈的撞击。他高潮了，喷出的淫液浸湿了床单，阴穴死死地绞住了Alpha的性器。Roth低吼着，又一次撞击后他贴紧了Jacob，性器在体内膨大成结，将他俩彻底绑定在一起。

Jacob沉沉地发出一声喘息，随着高潮的余韵他闭上眼，用心感受着Roth的标记带给他的喜悦。Alpha以及他的炽热，远超他想象的深度，腰肢的耸动以及数次甜蜜的高潮。Roth小心地将Jacob圈在怀里，他的胸膛紧贴着眼前人的光裸的脊背，手臂环住他的腰。他仍蹂躏着对方的阴蒂，直到刺客被这灭顶的快感刺激得浑身发抖，求着他停手。“我会照顾好你的，Jacob，从头到尾。待在这儿直到一切结束。”Roth从他的脖子吻到肩头，呼吸相融间Jacob只能点头。

他从来都没有这么开心过。

_“为什么？为什么你要这样做？”_  
_“为什么我选择了这一切？为什么不呢。”_  
感受到Roth的双唇最后一次静静覆上，Jacob双耳嗡嗡作响。他们一直生活在一个玫瑰色梦幻的世界里。他们在Roth神秘咒语的带领下旋转出杀戮的华尔兹。但这一切在Roth打算杀掉那些孩子的时候画上句点。一半的他并不意外。在那时之前，它一直都是有趣的游戏。而另一半的他感到恐惧，如果他对任何一个孩子都下得了手，那又有什么能阻止他伤害自己的孩子呢？ _他们的孩子。_ 那个时候Jacob不知道他怀孕了，但他有一种预感。如果他现在不杀了Roth，那他将带来只有伤害。伤害他所爱的一切，甚至是伤害他自己，假若这意味着在报复Jacob的背叛。  
当他把Alpha用绳子吊起来，袖剑刺穿他的脖子，感受到那个亲吻时，他清醒了。他对Alpha感到愤怒， _他们本可以拥有一切_ ，但他也对这最后一吻感到悲伤。难道他不知道这一吻会令Jacob永远心碎吗？知道这个他所爱的、所尊敬的、从不仅仅把他视为一个Omega的男人即将逝去，却在死后仍纠缠着他不放？他恨这最后一吻，却连一丝擦拭嘴唇的力气都没有。

当Roth咽下最后一口气时，Jacob无声地哭了。他拿出手帕，擦掉他的鲜血，然后俯下身，像第一次那样轻轻吻了他。 _缓慢的，慎重的，天地悲恸。_

 

接下来的几个月里Jacob变得低调了。他躲着Evie，起初不去酒馆倒是要困难一些，但在几个Alpha试图纠缠着他回家之后他学会了远离酒吧。  
“再怀一个种怎么样，嗯，宝贝儿？”  
“你的Alpha呢？就把你傻傻地丢在这儿？”  
几颗崩碎的牙齿散落在酒馆的桌子上，老板把他赶了出去。“没用的Omega！你的荷尔蒙带来的麻烦已经够多了。”  
于是Jacob做了Jacob最擅长的事，他选择漂泊流浪。他感到疲惫，感到虚无缥缈，却也感受到肚子里那个小生命的跳动，它开始踢腿了。

 

Evie在他分娩的那个夜里找到了他。突如其来腰部的抽痛让他摔倒在一个小巷里，羊水破了。他不能移动，只能喘着气躺在地上，痛呼出声。Clara的孩子发现了他，并飞奔着冲回去告诉了他姐姐。Evie小心地将他抱起，把他带进了一栋废弃建筑。只能这样做。Jacob没有转移的条件，而在暴徒帮众游荡的附近乘坐马车会是一个很危险的选择，恐怕他最需要的是有人能帮忙接生。

Jacob痛苦的哭叫持续了四个小时，Evie胆战心惊，但此时此刻只能由她来引导自己的弟弟。最后一声尖叫萦绕在大楼内，而婴儿的啼哭在它消散的那一刻将其替代。看着这个新来的小家伙，Evie哽咽了，她又惊又喜。剪去脐带后，她又剪掉了Jacob衬衫上的几个纽扣。“嗬——嘿……”他嘶哑着嗓子低声招呼，Evie把小婴儿放进他怀里，紧贴着Jacob的皮肤，在本能的带领下她开始寻找食物。直到宝宝开始吮吸，他才放松下来。一切都是值得的。他嘟囔了一句，“就像——”  
“别。别说了。”Evie叹气，俯身吻了吻Jacob的前额。  
“她很漂亮。”Jacob喃喃道，轻轻抚摸着那稀疏而乌黑的头发。“我的小乌鸦……”

**Author's Note:**

> ①"you’re the pièce de résistance. "：鉴于译者在不同的时间用同一个翻译器翻出了截然不同的释义，斟酌了一下决定放作者原话，“It usually refers to a work of art that is more important than any other.”，个人理解为“你是无价之宝。”


End file.
